The Murderer
by pumpkinpeachyy
Summary: Where Peach gets possesed and begins to kill. MY FIRST SUPER SMASH BROS FICTION, PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Hiiii ^^ this Is my new Nintendo story owo, I hope you like it hehe, it might be a bit mature so watch out 0_o_

Pain. All that she felt was pain. The kingdom, gone in the blink of an eye. Her friends, burned to the point where their bodies withered into ashes. Her ocean blue eyes teared up as she gazed upon what was left of the land she used to call home... an empty, barren dessert with little to no signs of life at all.

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, and all the Toads, her friends- no, family... they were all gone. Just like that.

Peach struggled to sit up, her legs felt weak, like they were about to give out any moment. Once she managed to stand. She had to think. What will she do next?

Anger, pain, sadness... they all weaken your heart, your mental health, making it easy for all sorts of evil to sneak in, without you realizing it.

She needed to go somewhere, to escape anywhere. Anywhere, we're she could plan what to do with her life.

Just look what happened. A huge war fought right here in the Mushroom Kingdom. It went horribly wrong. Bowser had completely destroyed the kingdom, killed all the brave warriors, but left the ruler, all on her own. It made her feel weak, useless, horrible, the list could go on.

Peach's heart kept weakening and weakening, making her an easy prey for _him. He _who takes control of anyone who's heart is weak, and fills it with hatred.

And that hatred? Leading to actions extremely sinister.

She felt it. Her heart filling in with the demon. The unknown demon. She felt the need for someone to take away her pain, by passing it on to that someone.

She didn't realize that she was slowly starting to become a different person, with different goals to achieve.

She looked around and saw a fallen tree. It was thick enough to be used as a boat. It was her hope... to finally pass on the pain. The pain of loss to someone else.

With all her strength, Peach dragged the log over to the water. She pushed it out onto the great seas, in hopes of making it to the nearest island. Isle Delfino. The place were she believed that she could make all her plans succeed.

She had trust in her heart, that if she slept on the log while it carried her on the ocean, she would wake up the next morning in Isle Delfino.

Peach was right. She had slept the whole night, and woke up at her destination. Despite the fact that there were waves and heavy storms along the way. How did this happen..?

Something must've been protecting her. Some sort of paranormal force must've guided her ride through the seas.

"I knew I could trust my heart," she mumbled to herself.

_Trusting your heart really was the right thing to do. If you follow your heart again, you will be satisfied in the end._

Peach smirked as she heard an inner voice speak to her. She completely believed it. She suddenly wanted more. More of the inner voice's advice. She felt greedy. Greedy for more instructions. She felt that if she had the guidance of that voice, she would finally live in peace.

But oh boy, she was dead wrong...

"What should I do next?"

_Look at your phone. It's working again._

She raised an eyebrow at herself. She reached into her pocket only to find her phone as it was brand new. She was confused. She clearly recalled her phone's screen shattering during the the war.

"How is this possible?"

_When you have a goal, anything is possible, just... believe in your heart._

Peach's lips curved upwards as she unlocked her phone and opened the WhatsApp application.

_If you want to pass on your pain. Bring all of your remaining friends over. Lure them into our trap._

"And what do I do with those pesky people?"

_Choose a victim for your pain._

"Then direct me to the nearest dagger."

_Alright then. Close your eyes._

Each did as she was told. Suddenly, her sense of direction felt clear. She suddenly knew where to go.

After 15 minutes of walking around the island, she arrived at the entrance of a cave.

_There is a hidden dagger, deep inside the cave full of lava. You want to pass on the pain? Fetch it. Fetch your weapon, your key, your only way out of this._

Peach nodded to herself as she entered.

_Do not fear. I shall guide you through the cave..._

Peach stepped out into the fresh air once again, only this time, holding a dagger in her hands.

_Beware, if the local authorities catch you holding that, it could get you in trouble, and you may never be able to pass the pain._

Peach instantly knew what to do. She whipped out her parasol. Without thinking twice, she broke the heart-shaped handle and tossed it to the ground. Resulting in a small entrance hole in the long stick of the parasol, big enough to fit the dagger.

She inserted the dagger into the parasol, disguising the handle of the dagger as the handle of the parasol.

_Now... lure your victims into our trap._

_**Group Chat:**_

_**You: **__hey everyone! Long time no chat, huh? How bout we all reconnect in Isle Delfino next week._

_**Zelda: **__Hey Peach! I would love to come! I HAVE to tell Link!_

_**Marth: **__really!? I'm so in!_

_**Ike: **__as long as there's a chicken restaurant, I'm good to go!_

_**Link: **__Zelda just told me, and I just gotta say, COUNT ME IN!_

_**Lucina: **__ohhh Yes! Me and robin wanted to go on vacation, but we didn't know where to go! This will be perfect 👌_

_**Pit: **__yay! I'm gonna asked lady Palutena if I can take a vacation. Being the captain of the royal guards is tough work, especially for a 13yr old!_

_**Pit: **__she said she won't let me... UNLESS I BRING HER TOO! THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST!_

_**Samus: **__y not?_

_**Roy: **__Um I AM SO COMING! IT'S GONNA BE WORTH IT IF ALL YA LADIES WEAR SOME BIKINIS!_

_**Samus: **__Roy for the love of!_

_**Roy: **__if u mean my love of ladies, u r damn right!_

_**Samus: **__Ugh 😑 _

_**You: **__trust me, the vacation will be a killer :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Zelda Of Hyrule zipped up her suitcase. She took one more look around her bedroom to make sure everything is in order, and then took a deep breath of relief.

She walked over to her vanity, she was happy at what she was looking at. Zelda had done her hair in a high ponytail, putting sunglasses on her head. She wore a white turtleneck shirt with a purple cardigan, along with blue jeans.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey babe.." Link murmured in her ear. His hot breath fanned over her neck, giving her goosebumps.

Zelda giggled, "baby stop, you know I'm ticklish."

"I want you..."

"Not now. We have leave to Isle Delfino in an hour, remember?"

Link began to whine, "but baby, I need you... I'm horny..." he began to grind his clothed crotch on Zelda's behind, making her let out a silent moan as she tilted her head to the side, giving Link a chance to kiss her neck, wanting to leave a mark that would stay there for a week or two.

"Five minute quickie?"

"Link..."

"Please Zelda..."

Zelda thought about it. Right when she was about to open her mouth and say something, someone knocked on her door. She pried her way out of Link's strong arms and ran to the door. Link flopped on her bed in defeat.

Zelda was greeted by her personal servant and protecter, Impa.

"Greetings, your highness. Your carriage has arrived to escort you to the dock," Impa informed. Zelda nodded, "thank you, Impa, you're excused."

Impa bowed down then walked away. Zelda took her suitcase and began to pull it. She turned to Link.

"Link is your suitcase packed?"

"Well..."

"Link you didn't just forget to pack..."

Link huffed, "it's your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Zelda scoffed.

"Because I was looking at pictures of you. You're too beautiful." Link flirted with a wink. Zelda felt her heart soften at his words, "baby~"

Link patted his lap as he sat up, "come here, beautiful."

Zelda happily ran over to her lovers lap and straddled him. Link had one handed rested on her back, while the other was wrapped around her waist. It started out as light pecks on the lips, but soon turned into a heavy make out session. Link cupped Zelda's ass cheek, which made her gasp. He took this opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth, which Zelda didn't mind.

Just as Zelda began to move her hips back and forth, someone knocked on the door again. She quickly stood up and ran to the door. She was greeted by an impatient Impa, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Your highness, the coachman is complaining about the passengers being late. I suggest you two get going if you want to make it to Isle Delfino by tomorrow."

"Yes. We apologize, Impa, your excused," Zelda said, slightly nervous, after Impa left Zelda spoke to Link, "Babe, Let's go. We want to reconnect with all our old friends right?"

Link sighed heavily as he stood up, "great. Just when you started to basically grind on me, we gotta leave, and now my dick is fully hard. This is gonna be an uncomfortable ride, but don't worry, when we find a bed, I will give you the _best _ride."

Link's low, husky voice sent chills down Zelda's spine. She shook the feeling off and dragged her suitcase.

"Link, Zelda? You guys are finally here!" An excited redhead, Roy, exclaimed.

"Why so late?" Marth asked.

Link swung his arm around Zelda, "we were just... making sure we're _both _ready," the forest boy said, hinting to his lover what they were going to do later. Zelda blushed.

"Oh you guys _better _be ready," Peach said approaching the couple, "because I have a _special _surprise for you," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Do I get a surprise?" The angel, Pit asked.

Peach turned around to face the rest of the group and smirked, "don't worry, _all _of you are included!"

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"But for now, lets spend as much time as possible together, who knows... we just might never see each other again," Peach said casually. Pit frowned.

"Why'd ya have to darken the mood?" The mercenary, Ike asked.

"Just being realistic here," Peach replied with a shrug.

"Even if so, Pit's Just a kid, don't get him down," the bounty hunter, Samus replied.

The gang were all having dinner later that evening. It was silent until the white-haired tactician, Robin spoke, "so Peach, how are things back in the Mushroom Kingdom going?"

Peach's head snapped up in his direction. Her eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second, Robin could've sworn he saw it, but brushed it off thinking he was just hallucinating. It took everything ounce of strength in the Princess not to pounce and kill him right there on the spot, but she did shoot an intense glare that gave Robin chills.

"Peach?" Lucina, Robin's girlfriend asked.

Peach closed her eyes and reopened them, smiling sweetly, "Everything is going great back home, thank you for asking." She closed her eyes again.

_That was a close one. You don't want to blow your cover just yet, now do you?_

Peach shook her head.

_Hm... you really feel the urge to kill someone, right?_

"Yes... I really need to..."

Samus, who was right next to her, heard her whispering, "What was that?" Peach's eyes shot opened as she turned to the suspicious space warrior, "nothing really, just... thinking about what I really need to do for this vacation!" She said.

_If you really need to kill someone, kill one of the citizens of this island. Don't go for them just yet. I want you to wait..._

Peach took a deep breath and nodded.

After the feast, everyone went to the hotel that Peach booked for them. Everyone had their own room, but Link invited Zelda over to his room.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Come In, baby girl!" Link said, knowing it was Zelda. He recognized the way she knocks, her knuckles delicately tapping the hard wood, but loud enough for someone to hear.

Zelda opened the door only to see Link laying down on the bed only wearing grey sweatpants.

"Wait Link? Where'd you get those sweatpants? I thought you forgot to pack."

"Oh these aren't mine, they're Marth's. I'm borrowing his clothes until I go to the mall and shop for my own."

"And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow. And you're coming with me," Link answered. Zelda nodded.

"But since it's just the two of us, there's a bed, and it's night, you do remember what I promised you earlier," Link said, growling slightly, feeling himself getting hard again to the thought of what could happen in a few minutes.

_"...but don't worry, when we find a bed, I will give you the best ride."_

Zelda walked over towards his bed and sat on his lap once again. Link wasted no time and immediately pulled off her pajama shirt, only to see that she's not wearing a bra.

"Hm, not wearing a bra, huh. Such a whore for your master," Link said in a husky voice, dampening Zelda's heat

Link is a chill man. He never really makes dirty references in public, unlike Roy, but when it comes to the bedroom, he's probably one of the kinkiest men alive.

He began to nibble at her tits. Zelda let out a yelp, but then she began to let out low moans. At this point, Link was fully hard. Just when things were getting hotter...

**KNOCK KNOCK **

Both of the Hylians scurried around the room and got Zelda dressed. Link opened the door to meet Robin.

"Link, open the news channel! now!" Robin commanded, clueless on what was just happening thirty seconds ago. Link was pretty angry at this. Once again, he was raging hard, but got interrupted.

He decided to let it slide this time and obeyed. He opened the TV. He flicked through the channels until Robin stopped him.

_"Breaking news. A murder case has been reported. A Pianta was found dead in his home. Police have claimed that there has been no evidence of a murderer left behind, yet the young Pianta had a hole in his stomach, which looked like the hole had been left by a knife of some sorts. That is all we have for you tonight folks. We will inform you on any updates on this case."_

All three of them were shocked to hear that there was a murderer on the loose. They began to fear for themselves and their friends.

"Oh no.. this is bad. We have to be extremely cautious," Zelda said.

"Don't worry babe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Robin looked at Link with a raised eyebrow. Link chuckled nervously, "um, I mean, I won't let anything happen to any of you." Robin nodded in approval.

"You know guys, it's not safe to sleep in a room by ourselves. We should get the girls to sleep in one room and the guys in the other," Robin suggested. Link frowned. He really needed to relieve himself, and here they go again, having to separate himself from Zelda, but he reluctantly agreed, and so did Zelda. Robin gestured them out to go tell everyone else.

_I don't have a good feeling about this, _Zelda thought.

Peach's room was right next door, so the trio decided to warn her. Robin knocked.

...

And she opened the door.

The pink princess looked up at them with innocent eyes, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

_Hehe its getting good right?! Please share my story with your friends uwu_


	3. Chapter 3

"So wait, you are telling me that there's a murder on this very island?" Lucina exclaimed in fear. Everyone was gathered into Robin's room, talking about the recent crime.

"I'm not taking any chances guys. We're leaving tomorrow!" Ike stated.

"Ike has a point, if none of us wanna get killed, we gotta leave," Marth said.

Peach frowned. She needed all of them in one place, and if they all left, her plans wouldn't succeed, and she wouldn't be able to pass on the pain of loss.

_You don't want them to leave, do you? Well if you don't, tell them something, make them feel guilty..._

Peach smiled at the advice, "Well, we wouldn't want to leave when we know more Piantas are going to be killed."

"Well shit when you say it like that..." Ike said, putting a finger to his chin.

"We have to leave. I'm sure the local authorities will take care of this," Marth protested, "we're leaving tomorrow morning, so I hope your bags are packed because I for one do not want to die."

"He's right, I'm sure the police here are highly trained," Samus stated.

_Make the authorities look bad, wether it's true or false information._

"No Samus, they are terrible! Last time I was here, they arrested Mario, and he was innocent," Peach said, "I think it's best if we stay together and investigate."

"But... what if we die?" Pit shuddered.

"We won't if we're careful," Palutena said, trying to comfort the angel.

"Ok so let's put this into a vote, who ever wants to stay, raise their hands," Zelda said. She, along with Peach, Ike, Robin and Palutena raised their hands.

"So what about the rest of you," She asked the ones who refused to put their hands up. They shook their heads.

"I'm not about to get murdered by some crazy psychopath! I still need to find a hot chick to hook up with!" Roy exclaimed. Everyone groaned.

"Roy, stop trying to turn every conversation into a sexual one," Samus scolded, "this is serious and we don't wanna go off point."

"Samus is right," Ike said, putting his arm around her.

"Always agreeing with your girlfriend huh?" Roy said in a childish tone, crossing his arms, "what happened to bros before hoes?"

"Excuse me?!" Samus exclaimed.

"What? You girls have sisters before misters, so why can't us guys have one?"

"Look, we are going off topic again!" Samus glared at Roy. He huffed and uncrossed his arms.

"So, back to the point, why won't you guys stay with us and investigate?" Robin asked.

"As Roy said earlier, we don't wanna get murdered by some psychopath," Link said.

"How do you know you'll get murdered?" Palutena asked.

"You know what? We will leave tomorrow, and you guys can risk it and stay," Roy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Pit nodded.

Link, worrying for Zelda, and being horny as he is, wants to convince her to leave with him, "Zelda baby, are you sure you wanna stay? It's risky and I don't wanna lose you," he pouted.

"Link I'm sorry, but I want to prevent more murders from happening," Zelda rejected.

"You know guys, Let's call it a night, I'm sleepy," Lucina yawned. Everyone else agreed and the girls stood up.

"The girls will be sleeping in Zelda's room and the boys will be sleeping in mine," Robin said. Link huffed. He _really _needed a release, and his hand simply isn't good enough anymore after feeling Zelda wrapped around him.

"Can... can me and Zelda just go to the other room for a moment? It won't-"

"No Link. We can't risk leaving you two alone," Robin said sternly.

Link rolled his eyes, but he still whispered in Zelda's ear, "trust me babygirl, I will have you screaming as soon as we get some time." Zelda turned beat red. Roy noticed and wiggled his eyebrows, which resulted in Zelda punching his arm.

"Ow."

"Not sorry."

"You're a meanie."

There girls waved goodnight to the guys and went to Zelda's room. Once they made it they got their sleeping bags out, which they were supposed to use for a camping trip.

Once they were all a sleep, Peach sat up and frowned, "I'm not letting anyone leave this place."

_You shouldn't. Well... I have an idea for you..._

Peach smirked. She stood up and quietly left the room to make sure nobody woke up.

"We are sorry sir, but the airport is having some technical difficulties," the security guard said, "I'm afraid all flights will be canceled until further notice."

"Excuse me?!" Marth exclaimed.

"How did this even happen?" Pit asked in shock and fear.

"We don't know, but we found that all of the planes were not working, so you will all be stuck here."

Samus felt her heart skip a beat. She was starting to think this was more than just the case of a murderer, "guys, we need to talk."

"Samus, wait," Marth said, putting his hand in front of her face, "if there's no planes, then we will just take the ferry!"

"Sir, did you not hear me? I said you will be _stuck _here, which means no transportation at all."

"Guys..."

"Samus please wait!" Marth yelled. He was becoming more anxious by the second, "this has to be a sick prank, this isn't funny!"

"We're sorry.."

Marth was about to burst. He was angry, scared, upset, and who knows what unknown emotions he's feeling. Right when he was about to lose it, Samus covered his mouth, "guys, we _need _to talk."

"The airport what?!" Zelda exclaimed. Marth, Samus, Ike, Link, Pit and Roy had just returned to the rest of the squad to tell about what happened.

"Like I said, we went to the damn airport, the security guy told us it was having technical difficulties, and told us we were stuck here with no way out," Roy ranted.

"And to make matters worse, there's a killer on the island!" Pit said in between sniffles, next thing you know, he was full on sobbing onto Palutena's laps.

"Shh, it's okay little Pit, everything's gonna be alright," Palutena reassured him. That didn't help much because he began to sob harder.

"How do you know everything is gonna be alright, Palutena?" Peach started, "this isn't a fairytale where everything is rainbows and unicorns and 'happily ever after,' this is reality. A reality where there are murderers, a reality were there is death, a reality where there is loss, a reality where there is-"

"PEACH!"

Peach snapped her head towards Lucina, "why are you so pessimistic? Have a little hope! Jeez..."

_Calm down, princess. I know the losing your Kingdom is hard, but you don't wanna make yourself look suspicious, now do you?_

Peach shook her head and whispered, "should I tell them about how things are really going back home?"

_NO! it will only make it worse for you... they won't care... they will only feel pity for you... they will think that you are some weak, pathetic leader who can't even protect her people..._

Peach took a deep breath.

_I only want the best for you princess. If you don't want to lose it, I suggest you keep quiet about Mushroom Kingdom..._

Peach believed every single word _he _said. She believed all of it. After hearing those words, she didn't have a doubt in her mind, she believed these people she called "friends" wouldn't care at all, she believed they wouldn't help her through her hardships...

Even though they would...

"I can't believe we're stuck here with a crazy maniac who wants to kill!" Marth dramatically said as he flopped.

"You know what they say," Samus said, "It's all fun and games until you discover there's a killer."

_Hehehe I gave you chills right! When samus said that_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Peach! Please help me!"_

_"Daisy don't worry! I'm coming, hold on!"_

_"I-I can't! I'm gonna- AAAAAAAGGHHH!"_

_"DAISY NOOOOOOO! BOWSER HOW COULD YOU!"_

_"That's not all, princess..."_

_"STOOOOOOOOOP!"_

"STOOOOOOP!" Peach screamed as she bolted up from her sleep. She looked around. Everyone shuffled in there sleep from the sudden noise, but Lucina is the only one who woke up and Zelda only furrowed her brows in response.

"Peach, are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" Lucina asked with concern.

"Yes! It was about-"

_PEACH! Don't you remember what I told you? Do not tell them about the Mushroom Kingdom..._

"Peach?"

"Uhh, it was about Daisy... making me wear something horrible," Peach lied. Lucina groaned, "Peach can you not wake me up from a stupid dream of yours?"

"It was a nightmare..."

"Shut up."

Lucina telling her to shut up triggered something inside of her. Her jaw clenched as her fists gripped her covers, knuckles turning white from how hard she was fisting. She felt the need to kill someone again.

_You're feeling quite... mad.._

Peach whisper-shouted, "You think mister? I need to kill-"

_Ah ah ah, hold on now. Go kill another citizen, by then, I just might have a plan for you~_

Peach smirked in excitement. She stood up and tip-toed out of the room.

"And he's dead. What's your plan?" Peach asked as she cleaned her dagger in the sink. She looked at the dead Pianta she killed.

_First, leave the house so I can erase all traces of you._

Peach nodded as she stepped out, firstly making sure that there was no one around. Once she was sure, she left the building and went to a dark alley.

_Good, now that I'm done, I have a little surprise for you~_

"Please tell me! I can't wait!" Peach squealed.

_Your plan is ready. All you have to do is follow my instructions._

Peach nodded.

"Really Peach!? Just you and I walking on the beach!?"

Peach nodded at the blunette's excitement.

"It sounds amazing! I can't wait to go later! Maybe we could swim too!"

"Of course, Lucina. I'll go prepare everything."

Peach walked away to her room. Lucina smiled. Beaches were always a huge part of her memory. When she was just a child, she and her father, Chrom, always used to walk on the beach.

Zelda frowned as she approached Lucina, "What was that about?"

"Oh! Peach and I were just gonna take a walk on the beach! How nice of her!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course! Why? It's not like Peach is gonna murder me."

"I don't know, Lucina... she has been acting kinda strange lately..." Zelda said as she put a finger to her chin.

Lucina sighed, "meh. Maybe she just has a surprise for us, and she's trying her best not to spoil it."

"But you do know there's a murderer on the loose right? It could prove dangerous..."

"C'mon Zel! Lighten up! We're here for a vacation! If we come face to face with that bastard, we'll kill him. What's Smash for?"

And with that, she walked away. Zelda sighed, _maybe I'm just paranoid... _she thought.

"This is gonna feel _so _good!" Peach said psychopathicaly as she was preparing her beach bag.

_Yes it will, Princess... but beware... someone is suspicious of you..._

Peach stopped at what she's doing and frowned, "who is it?"

_The princess of Hyrule..._

She bit her lip, "if she's suspicious, won't she know if Lucina went missing?"

_Don't worry, I will create a fake video tape and upload it to your album. If anyone asks, just show them the video and you're good..._

"Thank you, sir."

_You're very welcome, my dear. Anything to help you pass on the pain of loss..._

Peach smiled sinisterly as she zipped up her beach bag and left her hotel room.

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it, Peach?" Lucina asked as she glanced out at the horizon. The sun was a vibrant orange and the rest of he sky was tinted with pink, blue, orange and yellow.

"It sure is," Peach replied as she followed Lucina in her footsteps, leaving footprints behind on the sand, waves washing them away every once in a while.

The blonde glanced at Lucina. The way her long, blue hair swayed side to side in rhythm with her steps, hips following along.

Lucina felt eyes burning into her own skin, causing her to look back at Peach, who was staring at her, "everything alright?"

Peach came out from deep in her thoughts to see that Lucina was looking back at her, stopping her movements.

"Uh, Yea. I'm fine."

Lucina tilted her head at Peach, thinking about what Zelda said to her earlier.

_"I don't know, Lucina... she has been acting kinda strange lately."_

Lucina took a deep breath before asking her again, "Peach, are you _sure_?"

Peach blinked at her before replying with a different answer, "You know, Lucina? I... uh... have a surprise for you.

Lucina's eyes beamed in excitement, "ooh, really?"

Peach nodded, "yup! All I need to do is blindfold you, and I will lead you to my destination..."

She set down her beach bag and opened it up, pulling out a blindfold, then tying it around Lucina's head, not before making sure that no one was around. When she successfully blindfolded her, she smirked and started to direct her exactly where she wanted her...

"PEACH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Surprise!"

Peach held out her arms wide as she shook her hands.

"WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP!?" Lucina yelled, tugging through the ropes that were tightly tied around her wrists and ankles.

"I never said it was a pleasant surprise, did I now?" Peach said with a fake pout on her face, "you look really pretty tied up on the wall like that..."

"Can you at least tell me where I am?"

"Eh, not far... just in the depths of a lava cave we're no one can find you..." She answered with a shrug.

"Dammit! Zelda was right! Peach is crazy!" Lucina muttered, "People will notice I'm gone, Peach! And you were the only one around me, so they'll know it's you!"

"Oh they won't know..."

Lucina raised an eyebrow while Peach whipped out her phone and played a video clip.

_"Lucina! Don't worry girl I'm coming for you!"_

_"Peach! Help me! This crazy man won't let me go!"_

Peach smirked at Lucina's shocked expression, "Wait... a-are you the-"

"Yes, Lucina, I am the killer."

Suddenly, Lucina felt horrified. One of her closest friends turned out to be a killer.

"B-but w-w-Why?" Lucina softy whimpered, not wanting to provoke Peach.

"To pass on the pain of loss, sweetie."

"What?"

"Lucina was kidnapped?!" Robin exclaimed in fear.

Marth fainted dramatically.

Palutena felt her heart throbbing in terror.

"Where's the proof?" Zelda asked sternly. Peach nodded and took out her phone, playing the fake video clip. Zelda was surprised. This video proof didn't fit with the theory in her head.

"Oh no... what if he's the murderer!?" Pit cried.

"NOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed as he dropped to his knees and tangled his hands in his white hair. Ike sat down next to him and rubbed his back in circles, attempting to calm him down.

"Peach, did you see where he went?" Samus asked as she put her hand on Peach's shoulder. She only shook her head, "I'm sorry, he was too quick..."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously.

Link spoke, "If Lucina's first, then... who's next?"

_Stay tuned hehehe_


	5. Chapter 5

"We _have _to watch our backs. You never know when this man might strike again," Palutena stated. Link bit his lip and nodded. He then turned to Robin and Peach who were arguing.

"Peach! What did I tell you about going out alone!?" Robin yelled

"Just because there's a murderer out there, doesn't mean that we shouldn't have fun!" Peach shot back.

"We are trapped in an island with no fucking way out, and to make matters worse, there's a goddamn killer who could target one of us next!"

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to have fun and live life to the fullest! I came here so we can enjoy time together!"

"Well _I'm _sorry for being alert and feeling the need to keep everyone safe from fucking death itself!"

Peach rolled her eyes.

Robin continued to yell at her, "Go ahead! Blame me all you want! Blame me for wanting to keep you safe! Blame me for wanting to keep everyone safe! Blame me for trying to protect the group from a fucking murderer! Go ahead, blame me all you want, but just know that _you're _the one who's wrong, and _you're _the one who deserves to be blamed because _you're _the one who got Lucina kidnapped because of _you're _actions! Because _you _ want to 'live life to the fullest!' You're so fucking stupid!"

Peach could feel her anger rising once again. She felt the need to just _stab _him in front of everyone.

_Calm down, princess... I don't want you touching this tactician now. If you do, you're gonna blow your cover, right?_

Peach slowly nodded.

"How the fuck are you supposed to live life to the fullest if there's a murderer who's out there to end someone's li-"

"ROBIN ENOUGH!"

Robin directed his attention towards Samus, "I know that Lucina's missing now, but don't yell at Peach! She didn't do anything wrong! She just innocently took Lucina to the beach! Yelling at her isn't gonna help us find Lucina."

Zelda glanced around and took a deep breath. Her guts are just _telling her _something's not right. Something about Peach was just... off...

The Hylian princess thought back to the dinner on the first evening as she ran her fingers through her long, brown hair. She remembered one certain conversation.

_"So Peach, how are things back in the Mushroom Kingdom going?"_

_..._

_"Everything is going great back home, thank you for asking."_

Now that Zelda thought about it, Peach's tone was obviously... a lying tone...

_'Why didn't I notice that before?' _She thought to herself while shaking her head, putting her hands on her hips.

"Baby, are you alright?" Link asked Zelda, snapping her out of her thoughts. She sighed.

"Link, I need to tell you something."

Link nodded, "What is i-"

"Alright guys, we need to head back to the hotel, it's getting late," Palutena announced while carrying a tired Pit, who was about to fall asleep any moment.

Everyone agreed.

"You guys..."

Everyone turned to Ike.

"Marth is still collapsed. I don't know why, but he looks so... dramatic..." Ike said while looking down at Marth, who's hands was on his forehead, his mouth agape and his eyebrows furrowed in a worriedly fashion.

Roy immediately ran over to his and began to drag Marth by his feet, grunting while doing so.

"Man I feel so strong! I feel so alive!" Roy cheered. His smile disappeared when he felt Marth's body being lifted away from him. He turned around to see Ike carrying Marth on his shoulder, using one arm.

"I don't know why you have to drag him when I could easily carry him," Ike shrugged, with a hint of cockiness in his tone.

Roy crossed his arms and pouted, "no fair! Why can't I be the buff guy in the gang."

"No time for complaining, buddy. Get your ass moving before that murderer comes and gets you." Ike said while walking away. Roy groaned loudly as he followed. Everyone else tagging along.

"Alright everyone. Rules. One; don't you fucking leave the room. Two; _don't you FUCKING leave the room! _Understand?!" Robin explained, still upset that Lucina is missing.

Everyone was standing in the hallways, near Robin and Zelda's rooms.

"Why'd you say the same rule twice?" Roy asked.

"So you can get it in your head, dumbass!" Robin shouted.

"Dang, Rob. Take a chill pill," Link said, patting the tactitions back. Robin took a deep breath, "let's go to bed. Goodnight."

Everyone else said 'goodnight' before the girls and boys went their separate ways. But before Link could leave, Zelda dragged him and whispered in his ear, "Stay up. I'm gonna text you." Link nodded.

In Zelda's room, most of the girls slept in sleeping bags, except for Zelda and Samus, who shared the queen-sized bed, since they knew if they slept on the floor, it would be to crowded.

Zelda waited for all the girls to be asleep, mostly Peach though, as she didn't want to risk her seeing anything, just Incase something _was _really off.

After around thirty minutes, Zelda unlocked her phone and texted Link, getting under the covers so the brightness of her phone won't show.

_Today at 11:43pm_

_**Zelda: **__Link, u up?_

_Today at 11:48pm_

_**Zelda: **__Link..._

_**Zelda: **__LINK WAKE UP!_

_Today at 12:01am_

_**Link: **__oh sry bb... I fell asleep 😅 I still luv u tho 😘😘😘_

_**Zelda: **_

_**Link: **__c'mon! I said I'm sryyyyy😢_

_**Zelda: **__oof Fine. I forgive u._

_**Link: 😄 **_

_**Zelda: **__now get serious, I need 2 tell u something._

_**Link: **__ok, wt did u want 2 tell me earlier?_

_**Zelda: **__Do u remember tht first dinner at that fancy restaurant?_

_**Link: **__yea... so wt about it?_

_**Zelda: **__u do remember when Robin asked Peach about her home, right?_

_**Link: **__uh huh_

_**Zelda: **__i can just remember tht peach kinda glared at Robin for a few moments before she answered his question, and I might think tht I saw a hint of fear in robins eyes, like he was afraid of her..._

_**Zelda: **__and also, Peach has been awfully quiet ever since the vacation started. I actually COUNTED how many words she said._

_**Zelda: **__btw she only spoke 96 words..._

_**Zelda: **__not counting the argument she had earlier w/ Robin..._

_**Zelda: **__wt do u think?_

_**Zelda: **__Link r u even reading my texts._

_**Link: **__sryyyyyyy I was just re-reading our sextsssssss._

_**Zelda: **__srlsly?! __️ __️ __️_

_**Link: **__im sowyyyyyy but I have a boner rn and it's hurts sm and I rlly need u😭😭_

_**Zelda: **__Link! Stay focused! Ik we haven't had sex in a while but u need 2 focus!_

_**Link: **__Zelda babyyyyy its rly uncomfortable 😣 I can't focuuuuuussss_

_**Link: **_

_**Zelda: **__ugh just read my theory and tell me wt u think of it._

_**Link: **__fiiiiiine._

_**Link: **__ok soooo ur right Peach is rlly quiet. Like usually she would be the most loudest and dramatic._

_**Link: **__after Marth_

_**Zelda: **__u see wt I'm telling u!?_

_**Zelda: **__and plus, she seemed mad at Robin for asking her about the Mushroom Kingdom!_

_**Zelda: **__im thinking it's something 2 do w/ her home..._

_**Link: **__so wait, wt r u even trying to get at?_

_**Zelda: **__i hate to say it but...😔_

_**Zelda: **__i think Peach might be the killer...💔_

_**Link: **__zel bb wtf?! _

_**Link: **__how tf could peach be the killer?_

_**Link: **__she can barely kill an ant without crying._

_**Link: **__and ur expecting me to believe tht she's going around killing innocent citizens?_

_**Link: **__i don't think so..._

_**Zelda: **__thts my point! She's not herself..._

_**Link: **__idk bbg..._

_**Link: **__I think we need more proof..._

_**Link: **__and plus, u saw tht vid, didn't u? It was clearly peach who was filming Lucina getting kidnapped by a man..._

_**Link: **__zel?_

_**Link: **__zellllll?_

_**Link: **__r u ok?_

_**Zelda: **__shit, Peach is gone!_

_Hmmmm where did peachy go? Heehee keep reading to find out_


	6. Chapter 6

"I got you some food, little girl. Thought you might get hungry."

Lucina didn't respond. She only avoided making eye contact with Peach. Peach set the meal down in front of her prisoner.

"Do you at least want to know what it is?"

Still no response.

"It's dead Pianta, your favorite~" Peach cooed.

Lucina finally turned her gaze towards Peach. Her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal, her dark blue hair was a mess, and her sundress she wore was all torn and dirty.

"Fuck off you psychopath."

Peach chuckled, "Aw sweetie, you still must be mad, huh?"

"No shit."

Peach clicked her tongue, "You better eat your food. You don't wanna die from starvation, do you now?"

"I'm not a cannibal."

Peach raised an eyebrow, "Pianta's aren't human-"

"Does it look like I give a fuck right now?" Lucina spat.

Peach approached her and knelt in front of her, "Sweetie, I know this is hard to take in, but don't get smart with me. I'm a lot more dangerous that I look, and if I want to, I can kill you _right now_,"

Lucina shivered.

"So, I recommend listening to me and eat your food, unless you want to die... from starvation." Peach said with a sinister smirk. She then stuffed Lucina's mouth full with the cooked Pianta. Lucina's gag reflexes began to kick in.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." Peach waved as she left.

Zelda scurried out of bed as soon as she noticed Peach's disappearance. She stumbled along the hallway before bumping into someone, yelping in response.

"Zelda, I'm coming with you."

"Oh, Link! You kind of scared me... I thought you were..."

"Peach? Yea I thought so."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "So wait, she's not in your room to get Robin?"

"What?"

"Well, I thought she might want to target Robin next since y'know..."

"The argument?"

"Yea..."

...

"Well what are we waiting for, Link? We have no time to waste, let's find Peach!"

"Right!"

The Hylians rushed out of the hotel they were staying in. Once they were outside, they stilled.

"Um, Zel Baby... how do we know where Peach went?" Link asked, looking around the large island.

"I have no idea..."

"Should we just walk around and see what we can find?"

"I guess it's the best option we've got."

Link and Zelda began to walk around the dark. None of them spoke, which made it pretty silent. The only noises that could be heard were the crickets and the sounds of their feet stepping on the pavement.

Link glanced at Zelda. He took a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"So babygirl... I was wondering if we could-"

"No, Link. We're not having sex in the bushes."

"Worth a shot." Link muttered while pouting.

Zelda looked at Link, "Link, do you even remember the reason why we're even out here?"

"Uhhhh to-"

"To look for Peach, duh!"

"I was gonna say that..."

"Were you, now?"

"Yes!"

Zelda raised her eyebrows at him. Link raised his eyebrows in return. They continued to make eye contact. After a while he began to get nervous under Zelda's intense gaze.

Link sighed in defeat, "No..."

"I knew it."

"Ok then, if we're not going to have sex then can you explain to me how you think Peach is a suspect?" Link asked.

"Alright, listen closely. What's Peach's normal personality?"

"Well, she's talkative, hyper, always excited, happy, very dramatic, girly... basically a female version of Marth."

Zelda nodded, "True. Now, ever since we came here, how has she been acting?"

Link thought about it for a second while putting his fingers to his chin, "She's been awfully quiet... and, um... she barely showed any emotion."

"Do you see the difference?"

Link nodded.

"Now here's the thing, that day when Robin asked her how the Mushroom Kingdom is going, she looked at him like she wanted to... murder him, I guess.."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"I saw a hint of fear in Robin's eyes before Peach answered. What did she say?"

"Something around the lines of, 'Everything is going great, thank you for asking,'"

"Exactly! And you know what, she lied, and I know it!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because if Peach was 'normal,' she would have went on and on about what's going back in the Mushroom Kingdom, like she would've said, 'Mario and I had so much fun when we went to that fair!' or, 'Daisy and I had the best sleep over ever!' You see what I'm getting at?"

Link's mouth formed an 'o' in shock, "Wow... but wait, that doesn't explain one thing..."

"What is it?"

"The video."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Silly, the video is obviously fake."

"How?! It looked so real!"

"Link, think about it. Are there really any human males other than you, Marth, Ike, Roy and Robin on this island?"

Link only blinked, trying to process the obvious information.

"What were they doing when _Peach_ decided to take Lucina to the beach."

"Well, Marth was apparently styling his hair for 'Beach season,' Ike and Samus were watching a horror movie... I could here Ike scream in terror while saying 'I'm not scared of this movie at all,' Robin was reading a book and Roy was watching porn."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the last part.

"Fun fact, Roy is a very loud person." Link stated.

"TMI, Link...TMI." Zelda said while putting her hands to his chest, trying to back away.

"Anyways, you see what I'm talking about? All the human males were busy with something while Peach and Lucina were out, and if Peach was really innocent, she would actually attempt to _save_ Lucina instead of 'filming' her getting kidnapped."

"Damn.. so do you think that she cared more about proof that she's innocent?"

"Yes! So if she wasn't guilty, that video wouldn't exist."

Link chuckled while applauding, "Well Princess, you cracked the case... no wonder you wield the Triforce of Wisdom."

Zelda giggled while her cheeks tinted pink.

"So.. now what, do we confront Peach about this?"

"No! That's a bad idea... First we need to go somewhere..."

Link's shoulder's dropped, "Zelda.. don't tell me-"

"Yes, Link, we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom for confirmation." Zelda announced. Link groaned in frustration, "Really? I'm to lazy to go."

"Link if you can save Hyrule from Twilight while going to nine different temples, and fighting dozens of monsters, I'm sure this should be nothing."

"Zelda, I wield the Triforce of Courage, not motivation."

Zelda smirked, "Link, I could be the killer's next target."

"Well what are we waiting for?! We should get to the Mushroom Kingdom as soon as possible!" Link exclaimed.

"Link? Zelda? What are you doing here?

Link and Zelda both turned around to meet none other than Peach herself. Link felt his heart race. If Zelda was correct, he could be standing right in front of the killer. He picked up the courage to speak.

"Peach? Question is, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Peach furrowed her eyebrows while tilting her head slowly, "I asked _you_ first."

"Don't provoke her, just answer." Zelda whispered.

"Well, we noticed you went missing so we went out to look for you. We thought that man got you." Link said.

Peach chuckled softly, "Oh ok! I just wanted to look for Lucina, I was thinking about what Robin said earlier."

"Alright then, you can search in the morning, Peach. You should get some sleep. We don't want to worry about you too," Zelda replied.

"Ok, go ahead. I'll catch up." Peach said. Both Hylians nodded and walked off. As soon as they were far enough Peach spoke to _him._

"They're onto me. I Should kill them before they go back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

_No princess! I want you to let them go to the Mushroom Kingdom... I just had a GREAT idea..._

_Ooooooh the bad guy has a great idea! How do u like my story so far? Please leave reviews on how great I write and keep reading hheheheh, u won't regret it ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Zelda woke up earlier than usual. She quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed.

Afterwards, she left to Robin's room. She quietly opened the door to make sure she didn't wake anybody up. Her eyes scanned the room and spotted Link in the far corner of the room. She chuckled at how weirdly he was sleeping. He was laying on the far side of the bed on his back with his arm and leg hanging off the bed.

And he was drooling.

Zelda tip-toed across the room to Link and gently shook him, making sure to not wake Marth who was sleeping right next to him.

"Psst, Link... wake up!" Zelda whisper-shouted.

"Shut up, Navi..." Link mumbled in his sleep. Zelda raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Well at least he's not having a wet dream for once."

Zelda continued to shake him, but he wouldn't wake. She sighed then decided to take things to another level.

She punched his shoulder. Link groaned in pain and slowly, his eyes fluttered opened.

"Ow...Zelda..." Link whined.

"Get up, we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But it's to early..."

"It's 6am, you wanna know who the killer is or not?"

...

"Fine..."

Link slowly sat up and yawned loudly. Zelda rolled her eyes, "Hurry up!"

"Ok! _Mom_..." Link shot back as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

When Link finally came out dressed and ready, Zelda let out a loud sigh, "What took you so long?!"

"What? I was brushing my hair!"

Zelda frowned, "You spend too much time with Marth."

"I see why you gals take so long in the bathroom all the time."

Zelda didn't reply and just dragged Link out the room. They continued walking down the halls until

****BUMP****

"Where are you guys going so early?" The blonde asked.

"O-oh! Samus you startled us!" Zelda said while putting a hand to her chest to steady her heart.

"The Mushroom Kingdom. Why?" Link replied.

Samus eyed them, almost suspiciously, "Why are you going to the Mushroom Kingdom? And plus, isn't there no way out?"

Link stared into the distance and Zelda just rubbed her forehead. Samus sighed, "I don't care, just explain why you're going in the first place while you walk."

Link and Zelda both nodded as they started to talk about Zelda's theory and walk outside.

...

A certain blonde watched them as they walked into the distance. She bit her lips and smirked.

"I really like your idea..." Peach cooed.

_Very well, when they return, they will be greeted by the greatest sight of all time..._

"Wow Zelda, you're so fucking smart!" Samus stated in shock after hearing Zelda's theory and plan.

"So how do we get to the Mushroom Kingdom anyways?" Link asked. Zelda scanned the surroundings. The sun was just rising, giving the sky a pink and blue glow. She noticed a lot of palm trees, which made a light bulb pop up above her head.

"Let's make a raft," The brunette blurted. It took Link and Samus a while to figure it out, but once they noticed all the palm trees, they both widened there eyes, "ooooh."

Link quickly got to work and unsheathed his Master Sword and began chopping down the trees. When they would fall, Samus and Zelda would carry the log to the beach.

After they believed they collected enough logs, they began chopping it in half, because they were really tall trees, and frankly, a raft doesn't need to be that long.

Once they finished with that, Samus collected some thick vines to tie the logs together.

"Alright you guys help me tie this shit."

They finished securing the vines around the raft. Link took a step back and put a finger to his chin.

"Something's missing.."

"The sail, you dumbass."

"Sheesh, don't need to be so harsh, Sam."

"Guys please don't fight, I don't have time for this!" Zelda said. She took some leaves from the palm trees.

"Link, can you go get a branch that's thick enough to hold on to these and strong enough to hold off the wind?"

"Anything for you, baby."

Link came back and secured the branch onto the almost-completed raft. Once he did so, Zelda tied the leafs to the branch, creating a raft.

All three of them stepped back and admired their work.

"We make a great team, don't ya think?" Samus remarked. Zelda nodded while Link replied with, "hell yea!"

They stood silently for a while. Waves were crashing in the distance, which created a nice scenery.

"I feel like something's missing..."

"Again?" Zelda asked.

"Is it your brain?"

"Why you do me like this, Samus?"

"C'mon, don't tell me teasing is boring!"

"It isn't... it's only funny when I do it."

Samus rolled her eyes at Link, while Zelda was clapping her hands at their faces, "Let's go guys! We don't have time!"

"Oh wait I finally know what's missing!"

Link quickly ran away, and came back with another large leaf.

"We need this for a wind source."

"Wow you're _so_ smart."

"I don't care if that was sarcastic. It's true."

"I said we don't have time, let's go!" Zelda yelled.

Link and Samus both made eye contact for a few more seconds before boarding the boat.

"Hold up, pretty boy. Shouldn't you let Zelda sit and you push the raft towards the seas?"

Link growled. He was about to protest but he didn't for obvious reasons, so he stood up and let Zelda sit, "M'lady," Link gestured. Zelda smiled sweetly and sat down.

Link took a deep breath before using all his strength to push the raft on water, and boarded afterwards.

"We forgot our clothes..."

"Shut up."

...

"Look at them go... I can't wait for _the_ moment," Peach chuckled darkly.

_Head back to the hotel and do as I told you_

"Yes sir."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Peach asked as she saw everyone seated outside, looking worried.

"Oh Peach! You're ok!" Palutena exclaimed as she rushed and embraced her in a hug. Peach was surprised at first but gave in, "We were worried sick about you!"

Peach smiled, "don't worry, I'm fine."

"Wait, where's Link, Zelda, and Samus?" Robin asked.

After pulling away, Peach put on a worried expression, "Guys... Link, Zelda and Samus went missing..."

"WHAT?!" Ike exclaimed in anger.

"I think I'm going to faint again..." Marth said while putting his hand to his forehead. Roy shook him, "Don't sleep on me again!"

Ike grabbed his hair roughly, so rough, it caused him pain. To him, though, he felt more pain inside, now that Samus is missing.

"You guys I'm really scared..." Pit whimpered. Palutena rubbed his back while sighing in distressed.

On the outside, Peach looked upset, but on the inside, Peach loved this. She loved seeing everyone in pain, sadness, distress, anger and weakness. She craved to see more. The sight of everyone feeling negative emotions really made her want even more.

It was almost like she was becoming sadistic.

_How good is this?_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucina's head bolted up as she heard Peach walk in.

"Hello darling," Peach cooed in an annoyingly sweet tone.

"Hello _bitch_," Lucina spat.

Peach sighed while shaking her head in disappointment, "You know, this is not the way you treat royalty."

"Oh really, then what is the way? Kidnapping them and keeping the hostage while feeding them innocent citizens who were killed for no fucking reason, because yeah, that't _totally_ the way." Lucina replied sarcastically.

"You know, Lucina," Peach began as she whipped out her parasol, "I saw something interesting today," she said as she slowly and menacingly unsheathed her dagger, making Lucina gulp in fear.

"Everyone was so.. distressed... upset... worried... angry... all those wonderful emotions, and I was wondering...If I could try something new..."

"Peach... no..."

Peach squatted in front of her, "How hurting you would affect me."

Before she knew it, Lucina was screaming in pain as Peach stabbed her right above her ankle, wanting to keep her alive for some time, but wanting to cause her pain.

Peach began _twisting_ and _turning_ the dagger deep within the blunette's flesh, making the blood squirt on Peach's hair and face, but she didn't care.

Lucina was screaming, crying and begging for mercy as Peach continued.

"Oh, Lucina... I could cum just _looking_ at you right now... fuck," Peach literally moaned.

"Peach! I'm begging you _please_ stop! I'll do anything! Anyth- AAAAH!"

Peach felt her heat throb with excitement as Lucina thrashed her head side to side. She couldn't help but guide her spare hands under her panties and begin to rub her clit.

"You're so sexy like this..."

Peach abruptly thrusted the dagger deep within Lucina, so deep, the tip appeared on the other side, which caused Lucina to lose it and scream so loud her throat stung, which only increased Peach's arousal and began to rub herself faster.

"f-fu- I'm cumming!"

And with that, Peach came on her hand, sitting herself on the floor to enjoy the wave of pleasure. Once that was over, she leaned close to Lucina's face and inserted her finger into her mouth, making Lucina taste her juices.

"See, was that so bad?"

Lucina whimpered against Peach's finger.

Peach pulled out the dagger in one swift motion and her finger with a satisfying 'pop' sound, "This was such a great session, I hope we get many, many more..."

As soon as Peach left, Lucina began to sob softly, "R-Robin... I miss you..."

"So, how long until we reach the Mushroom kingdom?"

"At least a day."

"Seriously? I need to take a piss!"

"Well why didn't you do it before we went, big boy?" Samus snickered. Link scoffed, "You know what? I'm pissing right here, in the oceans," He said as he faced the ocean and unzipped his fly.

"Ew, I don't need to see that," Samus said in disgust, but it was too late as she and Zelda already heard the sound of Link's urine hitting the ocean.

"I can smell it."

"Your problem since you came on this boat with me."

"Oof."

"What about the poor fishes?"

"They pee too, no biggie."

Once Link finished his business, the trio immediately heard thunder roaring in the distance.

"What in the name of Hylia..." Zelda mumbled.

They looked ahead, and just about a mile away...

A heavy rainstorm was coming.

Back at the hotel, everyone else was gathered in Robin's room

"Alright guys, we need a plan to find Lucina, Link, Zelda and Samus," Ike announced in distress.

Robin was sitting in the corner of the room, looking and feeling glum.

"Hey Rob?"

The white-haired tactician looked up to see Pit looking up at him with big, sparkling eyes. Although he wasn't in the mood, seeing a fluffy Pit did make him feel better.

The angel only gave him a hug, which caused Robin to widen his eyes, but nonetheless, he hugged Pit back.

The remaining gang heard the door open and looked to see Peach walking in, shutting the door behind her.

"Any news on the case?" Palutena asked. Peach shook her head gently, "I'm sorry."

Ike sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead, "Samus..." He growled.

"I'm so worried... what if they're in pain?! What if they're begging for mercy?! What if they're crying?!" Palutena rambled.

"Palutena!"

Palutena turned her head in Peach's direction, who approached Palutena.

"Palutena, look at me in the eyes."

The Goddess gulped and followed Peach's orders, her emerald green eyes directly meeting Peach's ocean blue ones.

"Palutena, please don't worry about Lucina, she's a strong warrior who can handle herself. Trust me, I know it, I feel it deep down that she's going to be okay... Don't stress Pat."

Palutena hugged Peach after her words, "Peach, honestly need that. You're the best."

Peach smirked, "Of course, anything you need."

Robin spoke up, "Alright, so if the kidnaper is somewhere on this island, we should form a search party!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Roy nodded.

Peach raised her eyebrows at the idea.

_Search party, hm? Don't worry, join them, just make sure they don't find Lucina immediately._

Peach nodded her head at the suggestion.

"Alright, let's go!" Peach exclaimed as she stood up. Everyone followed behind, hoping they will find their missing friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you fucking kidding me?! A storm?!" Samus raged, "Can we just take another route?"

Zelda shook her head, "According to my knowledge, this is the fastest way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Any other route could last up to two weeks, which in that time span, many people could be killed. If we want to get there fast, we're gonna have to take this route."

"Or if we wanna die, we can take this route," Link remarked.

"Or if we want our friends to die, we can take the safer route," Zelda replied. Link nodded, "You're right. We should put everyone else first."

Zelda smiled, "Good boy."

"Hey! I top you!"

Samus sneered, "Ew. Keep your sexual talk in the bedroom. I don't need to watch you fuck."

Link smirked, wanting to bug Samus even further, he kissed Zelda's neck, causing her to let out a breathy moan.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?!"

"Samus... there's no sal-"

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A MEME IS!?"

Just as Samus said that, the raft jumped a little due to a small wave, causing the trio to yelp.

"That's the first of many, many more..." Zelda muttered.

The sky quickly went from a bright blue color to a dull grey one. The clouds were thick and full, causing heavy rain to fall immediately, soaking them. Already, so much thunder was heard throughout the area, causing them to flinch everytime the clouds roared.

Waves were quick to come as well. The raft went smoothly over the first few, but the ease didn't last long as the waves gradually got bigger, causing the ride to become rougher.

Link crawled over to the sail, grabbing on to the pole-like branch, "Hold on to me!" He yelled, the wind carrying his voice away, making him less audible as he reached out to Zelda and Samus.

Zelda obeyed and grabbed his wrist, gripping it tightly as a way of trying not to let go. Link pulled her in close, his hands rubbing up and down Zelda's arm soothingly, while kissing her hair, taking in the scent of shampoo and rain mixed together.

Samus on the other hand, being the stubborn woman she is, decided she drive the boat, using all her power with he hands to steer the raft.

Link took notice of Samus's intentions and tried to change her mind, "Samus! What are you doing?! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Samus looked back and glared at him, "What do you think!? I'm trying to steer this stupid raft! And I'm not gonna hurt myself! Stop underestimating me!"

The raft went over another wave, making Link hold Zelda closer and the branch tighter, securing them from rolling around. Samus on the other hand, stumbled on her knees and scraped her elbow, causing her to grip it and lose focus on trying to hold on, making her roll off. She got her entire body underwater, but her quick reflexes kicked in and managed to grip the edge of the raft, pulling herself up quickly.

Link and Zelda watched in horror as they thought Samus would drown, hearts beginning to beat faster. They let out a sigh of relief as the space warrior lifted herself back up on the raft.

"Samus I'm serious! The storm is to rough and you can't match it's strength! And guess what?! The storm will get rougher," Link argued.

"Does it look like I ca- Holy shit!" Samus cut herself off as she noticed a giant wave heading right towards them.

"Samus! Please!" Zelda pleaded as she extended her arm out to the stubborn blonde.

Samus continued to look at the wave in trauma. She looked to her side to see Zelda's arm, barley within reach. She looked back at the wave, coming even faster and closer, unable to move from fear.

"SAMUS!"

Zelda let out one last screech as the wave engulfed the raft. Link used all his strength to hold on to the branch and Zelda as the wave flipped them around. It was a really strong one, which caused the raft to break apart. Samus completely fell off, quickly drifting away from the Hylians.

Since Link was an experienced swimmer, thanks to the Zoras, he learnt how to open his eyes underwater. He looked around and noticed Zelda was no longer in his arms, making him gasp and accidentally swallow some salty water. He quickly went to the surface to cough and catch his breath. When he recovered, he wasted no time and went back underwater.

Link looked around frantically, noticing Zelda thrashing her arms and legs, eyes clenched shut, and gradually sinking. He quickly swam over to her and grabbed her by her waist, and bringing her to the surface.

Once there, Zelda took multiple deep breaths. Link noticed the logs of the raft were all over the place. He went over and grabbed one, giving it a similar purpose of a swim ring.

"Hold on to this, baby. I need to go find Samus," Link instructed. Zelda only nodded, still unable to speak.

Link dove down once again, looking around to see if he could find Samus. To make things harder; it was dark and Samus was wearing blue, just like the ocean, making it a challenge for Link to find her.

As he kept looking around, when he looked up, he noticed Zelda wiggling her legs, taking it as a signal to come, he went back to the surface.

"What's wrong? Do you see Samus?" Link asked as he put his hand on her back. Zelda shook her head and pointed straight ahead. Link looked in the direction of her finger, his eyes widened. A wave even bigger than the last was just about to crash on them.

"Fuck!" Link cursed one last time, holding Zelda extremely tight, before the wave hit them, making them swirl around under water.

They didn't know when this storm was going to let up...

Or if they were gonna make it out alive.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright everyone. We're gonna divide ourselves into two groups," Ike announced, "for all we know, there could be multiple hideouts." Robin nodded in agreement, "one group will be led by Ike, and the other will be led by me."

"Palutena and Roy will be coming with me," Ike said.

"Pit, Peach and Marth will be coming with me," Robin said as he went to the three he mentioned.

"Alright so here's the plan," Ike said as he whipped out a map of the island, placing it on the table and straightening it with his palms so that it lays flat.

**map of delfino island**

"My team will take the left side of the island, and Robin's will be taking the right side. We know killers are not dumb and they will hide their victims in remote areas, far from civilization, so I've marked all the places with X's. My team will explore any area marked with a red X, while Robin's team will explore any area with a green X," Ike explained, moving his fingers along the X's.

"So wait, what about these islands? Pinna Park, Delfino Airstrip and Sunshine Isles?" Roy asked.

Robin answered, "Pinna Park and Delfino Airstrip have civilization. It wouldn't make a good hideout.

"And Sunshine Isles?"

"Those isles are to small. Anyone could be taking a quick boat trip to that area and find victims there."

"But there's no transportation..."

"Exactly. How would the killers go there?"

Roy 'oh'd' while nodding his head in understandment.

Peach scanned the map, recognizing where she hid Lucina, "Corona Mountain..." she whispered to herself so nobody would hear.

_Princess, I'm gonna need you to keep your team away from the Corona Mountain until your other "friends" get back from your Mushroom Kingdom._

Peach slowly backed away from the group so she can talk to _him._

"How am I supposed to know when they get back?"

_Don't worry, I'll notify you when they are twenty-four hours away from arrival._

Peach pressed her lips together and nodded, liking the sound of the idea.

She approached the group again, who were discussing which areas they should go around first.

"We should check Bianco hills first."

"Nah Pit, we should go to that mountain."

"Seriously Marth? My wings are gonna burn!"

"Let them."

"Hey!" Pit crosses his arms and pouted, looking a way from Marth.

Peach sighed before speaking, "I think we should leave Corona Mountain for last. That place is extremely dangerous. As far as I know nobody but Bowser and Mario have ever entered that place. It's really risky and we should check other places first."

"Peach, you have a good point. We should check the Bianco region first, then gradually get closer to the mountain," Robin agreed.

Marth and Roy glared at each other before letting out a sigh and agreeing to Robin and Peach.

Ike began clapping for attention, "So let's go prepare some essentials! This could take a long time!"

"Let's get this search party started!"

Zelda's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she felt as she was returning to consciousness was an aching sensation throughout her body. She felt sore all over.

When her eyes fully opened, she observed the bright sun above her, shielding her eyes from the blinding light.

_'Was the whole storm thing just a dream?' _She thought, thinking that she had just slept for a while, still on the raft.

She slowly sat up and looked around, noticing Link right next to her, unconscious. She looked around again an realized she wasn't on the raft. She was on a beach.

The only sound that could be heard was the waves softly running up against the sand, and back away.

But it didn't feel right.

The waves were the _only _thing she could hear. Where was the sound of seagulls flying around? Where was the sounds of Cheep Cheep fish leaping out of the water and back in?

And what about trees and bushes? Where was the grass that should be about half a mile away? And are there no people here to enjoy the sun and waves?

It felt kind of... lifeless.

Zelda scooted over to Link who was on his stomach. She shook his shoulders lightly, but he wouldn't budge. She tried rolling him around so his face would face the sun, hoping it would wake him up, but it didn't. Zelda groaned as she stood up. She collected some water in her hands and sprayed his face, which caused his face to scrunch up, and slowly wake up.

"Z-Zelda?" Link's voice was deep and raspy, due to just waking up. Like Zelda, he felt sore all over as well, causing him to grunt while he slowly sat up. Zelda helping him in the process.

"Was the whole rough ride a dream?" He asked. Zelda shook her head lightly and made a gesture to look around. When he did, he noticed he was on an empty beach.

Link and Zelda just stayed there, silent and still, giving themselves a few minutes to rest. Once they did, however, they noticed something's missing...

"Hey... where's Samus?" Link asked, looking Zelda in the eye. Zelda knitted her eyebrows and looked around, seeing no signs of Samus.

Her mind began to fill with worry as she hastily stood up, taking a better look, but still no signs.

"Samus!" She called out, her voice cracking as she did so. She didn't give up though. She continued to yell for the space warrior. Link stood up and also helped calling.

The Hylians ran around in all directions, in hope of finding their friend, losing a little hope after every minute. After half an hour, they got tired, and lost hope.

They were panting heavily from all the running and yelling, and it did take long for the soreness to return as well.

Link took one last glance around the beach and sighed heavily, "Zelda... I think... I hate to say it but... I think she's lost at sea..."

"Link you don't mean..."

"She's gone..."

Zelda gasped, cupping her mouth and tearing up as soon as she heard those two words. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, sobbing hard as Link hugged her, tears brimming his own eyes.

"S-She tried to s-save us... and w-we couldn't save h-her," Zelda chocked out in guilt. Link didn't know what to say in situations like these, but his mind was running.

"I NEVER WANTED HER TO SACRIFICE HERSELF FOR US! Why us? Why would she risk herself... for us?!" Zelda yelled in distress.

The two of them just sat there...

Crying...

Aching...

Devastated...

Samus was really gone.

And she was never coming back.

_I killed samus! Are you sad? I'll miss her, that's why its called MURDERER hehehehee_


	11. Chapter 11

Peach, Robin, Marth and Pit walked through Bianco hills, checking every inch to make sure they didn't miss out on something.

Marth sighed as he looked through a bunch of bushes, "Pit, did you check that piece of grass over there?"

Pit stood up from his crouching position and gave Marth the are-you-kidding-me look, "Seriously? When Robin said we'd search hard I didn't think he meant every single piece of grass."

Marth rolled his eyes, "Well you never know how genius and intelligent a killer might be."

_Princess, you hear that? You're genius and intelligent._

Peach nodded eagerly at the voice in her head.

"Seriously Marth? Killers are so dumb! The evil always ends up losing so I don't have high expectations."

"There are more genres than fairytale, _angel,_" Marth said while turning his whole body to Pit, crossing his arms sassily.

Pit sighed heavily as he also turned to Marth, "Aren't you living a fairytale, _prince_?"

"Who said tracking down a killer was a fairy-"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

Both boys turned to Robin. He was breathing deeply, sweat ran down his forehead all the way down to his chin, dripping off his face. He ran his finger across his pearl white hair in frustration, "Stop bickering around. We need to find our friends."

_'Haha... friends...' _Peach thought to herself.

"Fine," Marth and Pit both said in unison.

After Link and Zelda finished greiving Samus, they decided that they get going as soon as possible in order to figure things out on time, before they go back to see _blood _everywhere.

They've already walked five miles and they saw nothing. To make things worse, it was really hot. The sun was really bright, making Link and Zelda Shield their eyes.

"I didn't know the desert region was gonna be this huge," Link breathed out, "we've been walking for hours!"

"Link stop whining. I know it's tough but we'll find the mainland soon," Zelda said.

As they continued walking, Link noticed a hill. He raised his eyebrows when he had an idea, "Hey Zel, we should climb that hill. Maybe we could get a good view of the kingdom."

Zelda looked towards the hill and nodded, "Good idea."

After around fifteen minutes, they reached the top. Link was quite excited to get a nice view of the kingdom. The lush hills, the green forests, the crystal blue lakes, the happy Toads, who wouldn't want to get a view?

But Link's smile was immediately replaced with a frown as he gazed upon more drought, "Wait... where's... everyone?"

Zelda soon followed behind, raising her eyebrows in shock, "oh my Hylia... where's the kingdom?"

As Zelda continued to scan the area, she finally noticed something In the distance. It looked like a fallen tower or something...

It didn't take long for Zelda's eyes to widen and heart to start beating faster as she realized what that could be, "Link, come with me!"

Zelda grabbed Link's wrist, catching him by surprise as she quickly led him downhill and sprinted to the broken monument. As they got closer, Zelda noticed some dry blood around, and there only seemed to be more as they got closer.

When they made it, Link and Zelda both gazed upwards. The "tower" was apparently a castle, a broken one. Dried blood was splattered everywhere. Not to long later, Zelda gasped, taking steps backwards slowly. Link grabbed her shoulders from behind, "Zelda? What's wrong?"

Zelda pointed upwards, Links eyes followed her hands, eyes widening when he realized what's wrong.

"Is that... the glass painting of Peach...? The one that's supposed to be on her castle...?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head, "No Link, this _is _Peach's castle."

Link looked around in shock, "Then what's all this dried blood? Why is there literally nothing? Where's Mario? Luigi? Daisy? The citizens?"

"Peach's kingdom was destroyed..." Zelda said, barely above a whisper.

Link turned to Zelda, "What..?"

"That explains everything! Peach is upset about this, her friends are dead, she clearly _lied _to us about what's going on, she's killing citizens just so she can satisfy her needs, and she might not trust us, which is why she may have taken Lucina... she's the killer," Zelda rambled, whispering the last part.

"The killer? You're confirming she's the killer?"

"Yes Link she's the- LINK WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Zelda panicked, "SHE COULD BE GETTING READY TO MURDER SOMEONE BY NOW!"

Link was shook, but he snapped out of it and nodded, and they both ran as fast as they could, back to shore.

When they made it to shore, Link had a realization, "Zelda we don't have a raft..."

Zelda scratched her head nervously. She looked around for anything they could use.

"Hey Zelda, what about Farores Wind?"

"What?"

"You know, your magical power thing-"

"I know what it is Link... it's just..." Zelda trailed off. Link nodded for her to continue.

"It's just that using Farores Winds over such such a long distance takes up so much energy, and plus, since there's two of us, I might pass out temporarily from all the magic Link."

Link's mouth formed an 'o' before Zelda continued.

"But you're right Link. It's the only option we have at the moment, so we've gotta use it," Zelda spoke with confidence, "Since I'm gonna be passed out, Link, you're going to look for Peach and hold her down immediately, while carrying me so when I wake up, I'll be at your side."

Link nodded.

"Alright..." Zelda whispered, "Hold onto me, Link."

Link obeyed and back hugged her, wanting to show some type of affection, "I love you baby, you can do this," he murmured in her ears.

Zelda blushed, "Thank you..."

After she said that, a gust of wind was beginning to circle them, gradually getting stronger and stronger while leaves also began to circle them. Zelda clenched her eyes shut as she yelled, showing how much energy she's putting into this. Link only hugged her tighter, as a way of trying not to let go.

One final scream and the wind was strong enough to carry an entire building. Magic sparkles flashed before their eyes, making them disappear from the former kingdom.

_Princess... your "friends" will be here soon..._

Peach's head perked up at the voice, she smirked, "It's finally time..." she whispered to herself.

"Hey guys," Marth and Pit stopped one of their pointless arguments and turned their attention towards Peach, as well as Robin.

"I just had this... feeling... that the killer's hideout may be in Corona Mountain..."

Robin walked towards her, to examine her facial expressions, "I'm serious, Robin, I have this gut feeling that we just may find what we need there. Contact Ike's group. We're going there together."

Robin nodded and texted Ike, "He said they'll be here in an hour. He said to wait for them right here."

Ike, Roy and Palutena came running from the bushes, "You called us?" Ike said as he halted, Roy and Palutena following behind.

Peach stood up from her sitting position, "Yea. I just had this gut feeling that we should check Corona Mountain."

Palutena cocked her head to the side, confused, "Why all of the sudden? I thought you wanted to leave that place for last?"

The group continued to discuss and argue on what they should do. Peach took this opportunity to slip away and run, making sure that someone would notice.

As Peach hoped, Marth noticed her dashing away, "Peach! Where are you going!?"

This caught everyone's attention, "Where is she-" Roy asked before he got interrupted by the rest of the group chasing her.

Peach chuckled darkly as she looked back to see them all chasing her.

"It's finally time to show them..."

_its getting intense right? heheheh_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh, and Princess, Samus is dead._

Peach smirked, it was like good news to her. She began running faster...

"Where does she think she's going!?" Ike panted as he and the others chased Peach.

"And why is she going to Corona Mountain without a plan!?" Pit added.

"You guys I'm getting tired!" Marth whined as he struggled to keep up, stopping occasionally to catch his breath.

"Marth, would you stop being over dramatic for once!? This is serious!" Robin scolded, grabbing Marth's wrist and dragging him, making the prince whine breathlessly.

The group continued to chase Peach, who was running faster and faster by the minute, and soon enough, she was out of sight. Their only choice was to head to Corona Mountain, predicting that it's the place they'll most likely chase her to.

After what seemed like hours, they noticed the path becoming rockier, signaling that they were near Corona Mountain.

Not long later, they were standing in front of a cave that leads inside the volcano. The could literally feel the heat burning into their faces. They all took worried glances at each other, before nodding and dashing.

The deeper they ran, the hotter it got. The wind that hit their faces felt like steamy hot soup.

Pit looked back and noticed that a small part of his wings caught on fire. He shrieked, catching The group's attention. Their determined faces were replaced with a shocked ones.

Robin immediately came to Pit's aid and immediately put a water spell on his wings, "you won't be able to use your wings, but it will protect them from fire."

Pit nodded, "Thank you, Robin, and also, thank you _Marth,_" Pit thanked, saying Marth's name with a bittersweet tone.

"Hey! Now is not the time for another argument!" Robin reminded.

They gang continued to run...

And run...

And run...

And run...

Until...

"Surprise."

All of them abruptly stopped at the sight of Peach with an evil smirk, holding a dagger to Lucina's neck, who was sobbing into the gag Peach put into her mouth, and struggling against restraints that were on her wrists and ankles.

"W-what?" Ike stuttered.

"Peach.. what's going on...?" Palutena asked slowly, afraid that if she said one wrong thing, everything will end badly.

Peach only laughed at the Goddesses question, but that smile faded quickly, "Nothing Palutena, everything's just fine."

"Peach drop that dagger right now," Robin ordered sternly. His face was not joking.

Peach raised an eyebrow, "oh. I didn't know you were the one calling the shots."

"Peach I'm not jo- PEACH WHAT THE HELL"

With the snap of a finger, using magic, Peach bound the rest of the gang on the other side of the room, opposite of Lucina, who was shaking in fear. Robin noticed and mouthed 'it's gonna be okay, baby' to her, which caused Lucina to calm down and nod.

"So Peach... you're the killer?" Roy asked, putting on a cheeky smile to mask his fear.

"No shit Roy," Ike said.

"No no, I'm not killer."

"Then what are y-"

"A sadistic killer."

As Peach said that, she thrusted the dagger into Lucina's leg, in the exact same spot she did last time, causing Lucina cry out into the gag.

"Mm... stop it, Lucina, you're gonna turn me on again..."

Peach began thrusting the dagger in the same way a man would be thrusting into a woman, making her lick her lips.

"O-oh fuck."

It broke Robin inside to see Lucina crying in pain like that, the worst part is, he has to watch it all, and he couldn't do anything.

He began crying, "please... stop..." He croaked.

Peach looked towards the tactician, smiling, "What was that? Are you begging me to go faster?"

"N-no!"

Before Robin even finished that protest, peach began thrusting faster. Lucina couldn't even scream at this point, she was only panting and whimpering, but each pant and whimper felt like another knife stabbing Robin from the inside out.

Everyone else was also either angry or crying. Ike kept demanding Peach to stop, but Palutena only told him in tears that it's only gonna make things worse.

Pit was full on crying and sobbing hard, Roy was trying his best to reach the angel and comfort him, trying his best to stay strong and not let his tears show.

Marth was dizzy. The Room was spinning faster and faster, which caused Marth to thrash his head. He was so dizzy, and yet, he just couldn't faint. Something about this moment wouldn't let him faint, and like the others, tears began to stream down his cheeks, unable to handle the situation.

Peach looked at the group, moaning at the sight of them so distressed.

_Look at that, Princess. You have them all at your mercy. I'm so proud of you._

Peach only reached down for her panties, knowing that touching herself to such a sight would cause her to have an intense orgasm.

_Princess... aren't you proud...?_

_STOP IT!_

_What's this?_

_GET OUT OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING MY FRIENDS!_

_You consider them friends? Princess they didn't give you a chance to listen to your problems._

_They didn't give me a chance!? You didn't let me tell them!_

_He _knew that Peach's true voice was waking up, and _he'd _have to find a new host soon.

But _he _wasn't worried. _He _knew exactly what to do next.

At this point, Robin was only screaming for Peach to stop, knowing that she probably won't change her mind, but hoping she would.

As Peach sensed that she was close, she began thrusting into Lucina's leg at an inhumane speed.

And when she was cumming, she withdrew the dagger from Lucina's leg,

_And thrusted it right into her stomach._

The room fell silent.

Lucina started spasming aggressively, coughing blood, before going limp.

Robin just stared straight at her.

Before screaming.

"LUCINAAAAAA!"

He cried once again. He hoped that he was asleep. He hoped to wake up to find Lucina's beautiful sleeping form next to him. He hoped that this nightmare would end...

_**But it won't. This nightmare is FAR from ending.**_

_Hehehe the chills right?_


	13. Chapter 13

Link felt the wind around him calm down. He slowly opened his eyes to see if it was over. To his relief, he was standing in the town square of Delfino Plaza.

"We made it..." He whispered breathlessly.

Link took a deep breath and noticed his arms were still wrapped around Zelda's waist. He looked at her head, which was tilted to the side. He soon caught on what was up. She was unconscious.

But thankfully, this was nothing to worry about, since Zelda said that she would only be unconscious temporarily. She just needs to rest and recover.

Link nodded to himself and carried Zelda bridal style. He took a deep breath and looked around, thinking about what else to worry about.

His eyes widened when he realized what he nearly forgot.

Peach.

Just as he was about to run, he felt someone tap his back. Link turned around and looked down to see a Pianta dressed up in a safari outfit, with a camera around his neck... or wherever the neck is supposed to be.

"Heya there! Sorry to disturb but I have a favor to ask!" The short guy greeted.

Link looked around while tapping his foot, sighing. Not wanting to be rude, he replied, "okay, but please make it quick, I'm in a hurry."

The Pianta nodded! "Ok! My name is Carl, and I'm a journalist! I went to the entrance of Corona Mountain to record an entry, but suddenly, I heard screaming and something along the lines of 'Peach stop'... something like that..."

Link's eyes widened.

"Yea! I was gonna go and investigate, but then I got to scared, so would you go instead of me? You look brave and I just though I could ask you."

Link nodded frantically, "Actually, thank you for telling me that! I will gladly go investigate," Not even a second later, Link sprinted off in the direction of a Corona Mountain, with Zelda still in his arms.

As Link thought about it, he came to the conclusion that it was better not to take Zelda, worrying that if he took his eyes off her for a second, something could go terribly wrong and he didn't even want to think about it.

So instead, he dropped her off at the hotel, leaving her a note;

_Hey baby,_

_I found out that Peach must be in Corona Mountain, and things didn't sound so good there. _

_I decided to leave you here to recover and stay safe._

_Once you feel better, you can come to Corona Mountain._

_I would tell you to stay at the hotel for your safety, but I know how much you hate to just sit on the side while everyone fights, and I know you'll want to come anyways._

_And plus, you'd kick my ass if I didn't tell you where everything's happening._

_Love,_

_Link __️_

Link placed one last kiss on Zelda's forehead, before running off.

Peach stood up, admiring how Lucina looked. She was extremely pale from all the blood loss, her hair was all over the place, tangled, and the sundress she wore was torn, dirty, and full of blood. Her eyes were closed, and her dry lips were slightly parted, tear stains visible on her cheeks.

"Well, there goes my toy."

Robin now looked at Peach, not with sadness, but with pure fury, "Your toy?! Your _toy!? _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

Peach rolled her eyes. She toned out Robin while yawing.

After what felt like hours, she felt another presence. She snapped back into reality and saw Link in the air, about to perform a jump strike on her. She was quick to react and dodged the attack.

"LINK!" Pit exclaimed in relief, "Please save us!"

"Hey Link!"

Link turned towards Ike, "Where's Samus?"

Peach relaxed, "Care to tell him?" She gestured Link to Ike.

"I-Ike.. I'm sorry..."

Ike frowned, heart beating faster.

"She died at sea."

Before Ike even had time to react, Peach stabbed his arms, causing Ike to scream as fresh blood soaked his clothes.

Link immediately took action and swung his sword at her, only missing her by an inch.

"Looks like the cat has come to play," She remarked. Link spun around and attempted to get her, but she jumped up in the air.

"Actually, it's the beast that's come to play," He corrected.

Peach raised her eyebrows, as in saying _you really think you're gonna win against me?_ She whipped out her dagger and charged forward, but Link shielded himself from the attack. Link gave her a smirk, letting her know she's in for it now.

_"The blue-eyed beast."_

Peach growled. She held her dagger skywards. Link was confused at first, but didn't have time to react any longer, seeing that a light blue sword made out of magic. It was the size of his Master Sword. He sheathed his sword and shield

Peach pointed her magic sword in his direction, before charging at him again. Link turned his back towards her, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Peach thought of this as the perfect opportunity to stab him, once she was right behind him, she raised her sword in the air.

With the right timing, Link unsheathed and preformed the mortal draw on her, causing her to stumble back. Peach looked at her stomach, her shirt was ripped open, and a new wound was formed, fresh blood running down.

She used two fingers to swipe some blood off her stomach and licked her fingers, making Link cringe, but he used this as the chance to strike, but once he charged, Peach stepped to the side, counterattacking his left arm.

Link grunted in pain, noticing how his tunic was becoming red on his upper arm, but he didn't let the pain distract him. He rolled on the ground, and hopped in the air, preforming a back slice.

But even that failed, as Peach managed to dodge him again, stabbing his hip, causing Link to take deeper breaths. Thankfully, she didn't get his hipbone, but it did make Link walk funny.

Even though Link was already in intense pain, he didn't show it. He was smart enough to know if he let out a painful cry, it would only fuel Peach.

Everyone else who were chained up watched with anxiety as they could feel Link's pain as if it were their own pain.

They prayed that Link would win.

There was a distance between Link and Peach. Since Link didn't want to trigger more pain by running up to her, so instead, he pulled out his Hero's Bow and an arrow, shooting it at Peach.

Peach dodged, but the arrow still managed to hit her shoulder. She breathed out in pain, but she ignored it.

Knowing that Link was weak, Peach adjusted her stance, putting her left foot forward, and bending her right leg while holding her left arm straight ahead, pulling back he right arm, which was holding the magic sword, and threw it right at his leg, causing Link to fall back, groaning.

Peach laughed while a magic bow and arrow appeared in her arms, "I guess it's time for you to say goodbye, hero," she said, aiming straight for his heart.

Link clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the long and painful death that was about to come. He could barely move, so he didn't even try.

"LINK NO! GET UP! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Marth screamed, despite his dizziness, he still managed to scream.

"C'MON LINK! YOU'RE THE BEST SWORDSMAN! PLEASE!" Roy pleaded.

Link listens to all their pleas, begs and cries. He bit his lips and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

But everyone heard that whisper, and they knew, there's nothing they could do to change his mind. Link was going to let Peach end him.

Link took a deep breath, ready to accept his fate.

_**SWOOSH**_

Link listened to the sound of the arrow being fired at him...

But he felt nothing.

Maybe the death was going to be quick and painless.

Link opened his eyes, gasping immediately, and tears were quick to stream his cheeks.

"ZELDAAAAAAAAA!"

_I killed 3!_


	14. Epilogue

Pain. All that he felt was pain. Zelda was right there, arrow went straight through her heart. Her body was already dead, collapsing onto the rock hard floor. He gazed around at his surroundings. Lucina and Zelda were dead, everyone else was tied up, and Peach was a full on sadistic psychopath. He looked around at what he used to call and amazing friendship... it was falling apart.

Zelda, his girlfriend, his lover, his soulmate... she was dead. Just like that.

Link struggled to crawl to her, but he did anyways. He hugged her in his arms, put his forehead against hers, and cried.

Anger, pain, sadness... they all weaken your heart, your mental health, making it easy for all sorts of evil to sneak in, without you realizing it.

Link blamed himself for all of this, he kept mumbling broken "I'm sorry's" in Zelda's ear. Why couldn't this just happen to him? He wished that he died in Zelda's stead.

Who'd rule Hyrule now?

He slowly lifted his head up to look at Peach, his eyes met her. Peach had tears streaming down her cheeks, which confused Link in why she was suddenly so emotional, but he didn't care.

Zelda. Was. Dead.

He slowly stood up, never breaking the eye contact. He walked over to Peach. Once he was only a few inches away from her, he screamed.

"I HATE YOU!"

Link started sobbing again, even harder. Everything and everywhere just hurt. On the outside, it was like a stinging pain from head to toe, but inside, it was like his soul was being stabbed a thousand times, over and over again.

He was in so much pain, it hurt to stay still, and with that temptation...

He slapped Peach.

Left cheek.

Right cheek

Left cheek again.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU WHORE! YOU SLUT!"

Link continued to degrade her. And what did Peach do about this?

Nothing.

She told herself she deserved this type of treatment. She didn't care how painful it was, she said she _deserved _it.

Everyone else watched in horror, unable to do anything because of the chains.

"FUCK YOU!"

And with that, Link ran away.

It was silent, except for Peach's sniffles, before someone spoke;

"Peach... what happened to you?" Palutena asked again.

_See you later, Princess..._

The chains that restrained everyone disappeared. They quickly got up and headed towards her. They were about to give her the lecture of her life, but before they could do so, she completely broke down.

She finally came back to her senses.

The gang all glanced at each other, then back at Peach, "I-I'm so so so so sorry everyone! I-I..." Peach trailed off.

Marth crouched down to her level, putting his hand on her back, "What is it?"

"My home is not fine! There was a huge war and Bowser completely destroyed my Kingdom and killed all my friends, and before I knew it, it was all an empty, barren desert and.. and then suddenly something— I don't know who or what, just told me I need to go kill! I-I don't know what I was thinking! I don't know why I fell for it!"

Robin furrowed his brows, "Then... why didn't you tell me that night I asked you?"

"Because it told me you don't care about me! It told me you were all fake! The reason I invited you guys was to kill you!"

Immediately, Peach felt Marth hug her. She hugged him back, sobbing even more.

"I'm a monster... I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Link just ran. He didn't know where he was going, or where he was gonna end up, but he just ran.

He just wanted to get away from everyone and everything.

Link's heart kept weakening and weakening, making him and easy prey for _him. He _who takes control of anyone who's heart is weak, and fills it with hatred.

And that hatred? Leading to actions extremely sinister.

He felt it. His heart filling with the demon. The unknown demon. He felt the need to take away someone's love. To pass on the pain of having a broken heart.

He needed to kill this damned love.

He didn't realize he was slowly starting to become a different person, with different goals to achieve.

_Hello, Hero..._

TO BE CONTINUED…

_YAY! I finished book 1! It took a lot of hard work but it's worth it heheheh! I'm so proud of myself! PLZZZ give it some love! It was my first story! _

_Book 2 will be coming soon hehe_


End file.
